Episode 151
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 232 p.11-18, 233 p.2-7, 15-17, and 234 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 14.2 | rank = 5 }} "The 100,000,000 Man! The World's Highest Authority and the Pirate Blackbeard" is the 151st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy makes his mark when he challenges Bellamy to get Cricket's gold back as machinations on the other side of the world are set in motion. As a new face makes the Straw Hat captain their target, the World Government tries to prevent the meeting of two major powers. Long Summary Bellamy laughs at Luffy's demand that he give back Montblanc Cricket's gold. After their last encounter in Mock Town, he doubts Luffy even knows how to throw a punch. Sarkies still believes the bounty poster for Luffy with his new 100-million bounty is a fake. He's not even sure the old one for 30 million is real. Bellamy breaks off the roof they are on and springs at Luffy with Spring Snipe, but Luffy jumps out of the way. The Bellamy Pirates sit back to "watch the show". Bellamy manages to hit Luffy when he's falling from the rooftops, and smashes him into the boardwalks. Luffy gets up as if nothing has happened, but Bellamy is still unimpressed with his effort. He begins springing off all the nearby buildings around Luffy with Spring Hopper, all the while mocking Luffy for being among the pirates who chased dreams. Angered, Luffy cracks his knuckles, recalling Bellamy asking if he even knew how to throw a punch. As Bellamy springs toward him to finish him off, Luffy punches downward, striking Bellamy down through the boardwalks so hard he leaves an imprint of his fist in the now-unconscious pirate's head. Sarkies urges Bellamy to get up, thinking it's a joke. But it turns out the drunkard that found Luffy's new wanted poster was right about Luffy's notoriety. With Bellamy's blood dripping from his fist, Luffy demands Cricket's gold back, and the townspeople scatters in a panic. Back at Cricket's camp, all of his associates are back to work retrofitting the Going Merry thanks to Chopper's care. Nami berates Zoro for not going with Luffy to challenge Bellamy, even though he was beaten up earlier too. He doesn't take kindly to her insults, and Usopp tries to cool them down as they start beating on the ship in their argument. Back in Mock Town, Luffy sacks up Cricket's gold. With Bellamy still laying in the broken boardwalk, Sarkies tries to challenge Luffy, but is held back by the others. When asked where he's going, Luffy raises his fist, still covered in Bellamy's blood. He then points upward and tells them, "The sky!" Drifting in the ocean, Dracule Mihawk gets Luffy and Zoro's new posters. He is pleased to see that they can now shake the World Government with their defeat of Crocodile. Meanwhile, at Mariejois, the Gorosei—the de facto rulers of the world—find out from a Marine that "Red Hair" is trying to get in contact with "Whitebeard" via messenger. They determine that the two meeting is too dangerous, and they must find a successor for the defeated Crocodile among the Shichibukai quickly to maintain balance between "the powers". They also admit that they cannot keep Luffy unchecked. Indeed, a meeting of the remaining Shichibukai has been ordered. Two arrive: Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma, both of whom had massive bounties before becoming privateers. When he arrives, Doflamingo toys with two of the present Marines, using telekinetic powers to make them fight each other out of sheer boredom. He is told to stand down by the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sengoku, who is impressed that even two of the remaining six warlords showed up. Doflamingo said he only came because his "island business" was running so well he was bored of it. Shortly after, they are joined by Mihawk, making it three warlords. He says he was merely an onlooker in these proceedings, as he's interested in the circumstances of Crocodile's defeat. Shortly after, a foreign voice joins in, and the room is invaded by a tall, lanky man with tap shoes. One of the Marines present identifies him as Lafitte, a former peace officer from West Blue who was chased from his country for his cruel methods. He says he is here to recommend someone to replace Crocodile... Somewhere on the seas, a captain receives a letter from Shanks. His men insult the messenger, Rockstar, a relative newcomer to the Red Hair Pirates who has a 90-million bounty. The intended recipient of the message, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, rips up Shanks' letter. The captain appears to be ill, as he has nurses all around and is connected to several IVs and an oxygen line. He tells Rockstar that if Shanks wants to send a message, he should deliver it personally, and bring good booze along with it. Rockstar alerts Shanks by Den Den Mushi. Shanks apologizes for putting Rockstar through all that, and tells his men to get ready to set sail to meet Newgate. ...back at Mariejois, Lafitte recommends his captain, Marshall D. Teach, to replace Crocodile as a Warlord. Sengoku doesn't even know who this pirate is, but Lafitte tells him that his crew, the Blackbeard Pirates, are hatching a plan to make their names known. Indeed, Teach is at Mock Town as they speak; he's the one pirate Luffy encountered that likes cherry pie. He sees Luffy's new wanted poster, and immediately decides to go after him. He is joined by some of his men: helmsman Jesus Burgess, sniper Van Augur and medic Doc Q. When Sarkies bumps into him, Teach pushes him face-first through the boardwalk. Luffy, however, is already on his way to the other side of Jaya with Cricket's gold. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In this episode, Marco and Jozu can both be seen (Jozu in the background, and Marco answering Rockstar). However, their color schemes are different from when they make their future appearances. *Lines spoken by Tsuru and Bartholomew Kuma in the manga are eliminated from the anime. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 151